The Sixth Time
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: The sixth time in so many years that Mello has forgotten... bu it's ok because Matt always remembers.


**Disclamer**: Still dont own death note

**Note**: just something short for Mello's bday... my Mello got her gift earlier :D

"The Sixth Time"

Mello walked into the quiet apartment and was instantly suspicious, for the apartment was _never _quiet. There was always some sort of game music or music in general blasting through a set of speakers. Closing the door behind him using his boot, he stalked through the living room and was even more on guard when he spotted the usual mess of games and cables had been cleaned up and no sign of Matt. That was unheard of. Matt lived in chaos and whined, rather loudly, that he could never find anything if it was stacked up and put away like a 'normal person' might have it.

There was also a strange smell in the air, sweet yet with a tinge of bitter only achieved when something was burned. He pulled his gun free and stalked through the hallway. There was no signs of struggle, no clues that there was a break in. He had seen Matt's car outside, so where the hell was he?

A pair of hands suddenly came over his eyes and Mello whipped around, gun drawn as he jumped back and away from the person. His eyes narrowed in anger and he clicked the safety on when he saw who it was.

"Matt you stupid son of a- what the hell are you wearing?" Mello's rage was short lived as he glanced at Matt and what he wore, or rather what he wasnt wearing. He ignored the stiring in his groin and pried his gaze back where it should be, at Matt's face.

"You werent supposed to be home for another hour," Matt mumbled with a small ahrug as if that explained everything. "What doest that have to do with anything?" Mello snapped. He shifted awkwardly in place and had to wonder why the gamer was walking around naked.

"I was about to go shower, I am all sticky from making your gift. Its not as easy as it looks." Matt smiled despite his words and the entire situation was too weird for Mello. "Matt, what are you talking about?" Mello was honestly confused. Gift? Gift for what? He racked his brain but the answer eluded him. Maybe it was just another 'Matt' thing, or a need to fuck with him. It was uncertain when Matt was concerned.

"You forgot? Come on Mello, this makes what, six times in your life already? Concidering how long you have been alive thats a high number," Matt paused and appeared thoughtful for a second which was accentuated by the fact that his goggles hung around his neck and were not conceeling his eyes. "I guess I can show you now, you will like it no matter when you see it." and with that Matt turned and walked towards the kitchen. Mello's eyes followed his backside the entire way. Yes, he did indeed like what he saw.

"The first attempt got a little burned so I had to start over..." Mello could not see over Matt's shoulder however, the sound of plastic being taken off of something was noticable. Matt turned around and smiled widely, "Happy twenty-second birthday Mello!"

His birthday? How had he forgotten again? This past year had been relativly calm and boring with no Kira, no Near and no mafia; he just couldnt understand how he had not remembered. Matt always did, no matter where they were or how far apart they may be, he always found a way to tell him. And there was just something about a naked Matt presenting a homebaked cake to him that was incredibly sexy, other than the fact that Matt was very, very exposed.

"Thank you," he said truthfully. He could always count on Matt even when his own mind forgot. "So do you want a taste?" Matt nodded to the cake. "Sure, I just hope you dont poison me." Mello smirked as green eyes rolled at him. The cake was not perfect—a little lopsided—and it looked as though the frosting had been put on too early, but it was the thought that mattered. Matt could have went storebought and saved himself a headache, and a mess to clean, but he hadnt.

"Good, because I have been waiting years for this." Matt set the cake on the table and to Mello's surprise instead of taking a knife to the cake and serving it, Matt walked up to him—hand going behind his head—and pulled him in for a kiss. Mello went on insitnct and pulled the gamer flush against him, running a hand along his naked back. Years Matt had said? What the hell had taken him so long? He literally groaned when Matt pulled away, smiling at him.

"Happy birthday, Mihael" and Matt's lips were on his again. A happy birthday indeed.

-End-


End file.
